bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lhikan
thumb|left|Lhikan übergibt [[Vakama einen Stein der Toa]] Lhikan war ein Toa des Feuers, als die Matoraner noch in Metru Nui lebten.Er führte sein Team an und sie vollbrachten heldenhafte Taten.Einer seiner ehemaligen Toa-Brüder war, bevor er der letzte war, Toa Nidhiki, der später ein dunkler Jäger und somit sein Feind wurde. Nachdem er starb, gab Vakama, dem er seine Kanohi Hau im Todesmoment gegeben hatte, seine Maske an den Ta-Matoraner Jaller weiter, der später ein Toa Inika und dann ein Toa Mahri wurde.um seine Tapferkeit in Ehren zu halten steht bis heute eine Statue von ihm in Metru Nui. Biografie Matoraner Etwa vor 17500 Jahren rettete der Toa Dume den jungen Ta-Matoraner Lhikan vor einer unbekannten Gefahr. Auch soll Dume irgendetwas damit zu tun gehabt haben, dass Lhikan vor 7005 Jahren ein Toa wurde.Auch so ist über seine Vergangenheit nicht bekannt,da er nicht sonderlich darüber sprach. Toa thumb|200px|Toa Lhikan Ursprünglich beschützte Lhikan den Makoki-Stein mit anderen Mitstreitern, der in der Toa-Festung,ein strategischer Außenposten ,versteckt war. Nachdem die Frostelus die Insel überrannt hatten,fand er bald als einziger Überlebender des Kampfes wieder zu sich und bekam den Befehl,mit dem Makoki-Stein zu fliehen,doch 2 dunkle Jäger namens Vezok und Hakann hatten ihn bereits gestohlen. Vor ca. 4000 Jahren wurde der Kanohi-Drache von einigen Dunklen Jägern (ein Teil der späteren Piraka) befreit und er griff Metru Nui an. Da Metru Nui zu dieser Zeit keine Toa hatte, schickte der inzwischen zum Turaga gewordene Dume einen Hilferuf an alle umliegenden Inseln, und es kamen insgesamt 11 Toa nach Metru Nui, die es schafften, den Kanohi-Drache gemeinsam zu besiegen und nach Xia zu bringen.Dieser Kampf dauerte Monate.Danach beschlossen die Toa, auf Metru Nui zu bleiben um die Stadt zu bewachen und nannten sich nun Toa Mangai.Später suchten viele der Toa neue Abenteuer und ließen Lhikan,Toa Nidhiki und Toa Tuyet zurück. Tuyets Verrat Es kam zum Tod mehrerer Matoraner, und eine Toa des Wassers in dem neuen Team, behauptete, dass dies eine Drohung dreier Dunkler Jäger sei. In Wahrheit beging jedoch sie selbst diese Morde, um Lhikan und Nidhiki, einen weiterem Toa des Teams, dazu zu bringen, ebendiese Dunklen Jäger von Metru Nui zu vertreiben, da sie hinter ihrem Nui-Stein her waren. Lhikan kam jedoch hinter ihren Betrug und schaffte es gemeinsam mit Nidhiki, Tuyet zu besiegen. Für ihre Tat wurde Tuyet von den beiden in die Grube verbannt. Krieg gegen die Dunklen Jäger Während des Krieges gegen die Dunklen Jäger ließ sich Nidhiki von Lariska überzeugen, zu den Dunklen Jägern überzulaufen, und Lhikan in eine Falle zu locken. Lhikan beobachtete jedoch ein Treffen zwischen den beiden und wurde kurz darauf von einem weiteren Dunklen Jäger, Hakann, überrascht und zur Mitarbeit gezwungen: Hakann selbst wollte dem Krieg endlich ein Ende bereiten, deshalb bot er ihm an, Lariska nicht vor Lhikans "Gegenfalle" zu warnen, wenn Lhikan die Dunklen Jäger lebendig Metru Nui verlassen lassen würden. So geschah es auch, doch Lhikan wollte nichts mehr mit Nidhiki zu tun haben und schickte ihn mit den Dunklen Jägern mit.Somit wurde er verbannt.Die Toa siegten doch der Sieg hatte seinen Preis. Tod der Toa Mangai Als Teridax Dume verschwinden ließ und sich als Turaga ausgab, schickte er acht der verbleibenden Toa los, um die Barrieren zu den umliegenden Inseln zu verschließen, sodass nur noch eine offen blieb. Keiner der Toa kehrte je zurück, denn Teridax hatte Eliminator angeheurt, um die Toa zu töten. Jetzt war Lhikan das letzte verbleibende Mitglied des Teams. Kurz vor der Großen Katastrophe entschloss sich Lhikan, sechs neue Toa zu erschaffen.Die Toa Metru.Teridax manipulierte ihn jedoch, sodass er sechs andere Matoraner zu Toa machte, als die Sterne ihm auftrugen - dies trug später zu Verwirrung bei den Toa Metru/Hordika bei, obwohl Teridax, ohne es zu wissen, damit den Willen von Mata Nui ausführte.Er wurde dabei auch von zwei dunklen Jägern Nidhiki und Krekka gefangen genommen,konnte aber entkommen.Da Toa Lhikan seine Bestimmung erfüllt hatte,die Toa Metru ins Spiel zu bringen,verwandelte er sich zu einem Turaga. Turaga Nachdem Lhikan zum Turaga wurde,half er den Toa Metru mit seiner Weisheit und Erfahrung ihre Kräfte zu beherrschen. Die Große Katastrophe und Lhikans Tod Nicht viel später wurde Lhikan von Teridax getötet, wodurch er Toa Vakamas Leben rettete; seine Maske gabthumb|218px|Turaga Lhikan kurz vor seinem Tod an Toa Vakamas Seite Lhikan an Vakama weiter, der sie dann dem Matoraner Jaller als Ersatz für seine Komau gab. Lhikans Hau wurde später, nachdem Jaller eine neue Maske bekommen hatte, auf die Insel Daxia, in die Obhut des Ordens von Mata Nui, gegeben. Nachdem Teridax das Universum an sich gerissen hatte, zerstörte er Daxia allerdings. Toa Vakama nahm die Maske als Lhikan starb und als die Matoraner aus ihren Schlaf aufwachten sah Vakama (zu Turaga geworden) das die Maske von Matoraner Jaller zerbrochen war und setzte Jaller Lhikans Maske auf. Die Erinnerungen von Toa Lhikan an die Matoraner geriet zwar in Vergessenheit,doch die Toa Metru wollten seine Legende aufrechterhalten und so erfanden sie Geschichten von "Lhii",dem Meister in Lava-Surfen mit heldenhaften und legendären Taten. Er erschien auch in Parallelwelten.In einer wurden er und seine ursprüngliche Gruppe von einem Kader,der von Lesovikk angeführt wurde,vor den Frostelus befreit.In einer anderen wurde er von Nidhiki während des Kampfes gegen Tuyet ermordet.Sie begründete eine tyrannische Toa Herrschaft und übernahm die Kontrolle über das ganze Universum. Spätere Visionen von Lhikan *Als Toa Vakama später nach Metru Nui zurückkehrte, um die Vahi zu holen, bescherte Teridax ihm eine Vision von Lhikan. *Etwa tausend Jahre später erschien Lhikan den Toa Inika auf ihrem Weg zur Maske des Lebens; er riet ihnen, nicht weiter zu gehen.Dies war eine Mutprobe und sie haben sie bestanden,da sie trotz Lhikans Warnung weitergingen. Zu Gedenken Lhikans Nachdem die Toa Metru Makuta Teridax besiegt hatten und mit ihrem Fahrzeug durch die große Barriere in Richtung Mata Nui fuhren benannte Vakama ihr Fahrzeug nach ihm (Lhikan). Mit seinem Masken-Schmied Gerät schmolz er den Namen ein. Das Fahrzeug ging aber später kaputt. Reale Welt thumb|150px|left|Toa Lhikan als Set *'Toa Lhikan' wurde 2004 zusammen mit einem Kikanalo als Titan-Set verkauft. thumb|100px|"Turaga Lhikan" bzw. [[Guys|Ducarell Good Guy]] *'Turaga Lhikan' war 2006 ein Werbegeschenk bei Duracell-Batterien; dieses Set ist jedoch etwas merkwürdig, da - unter anderem - keine richtigen Füße und nur eine Hand vorhanden sind. Quellen *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet *Birth of a Dark Hunter *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear (Nur erwähnt) *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows (Nur erwähnt) *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap (Als Teridax' Illusion) *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno (Als Illusion) *Into the Darkness (Nur erwähnt) *Dreams of Destruction (Nur erwähnt) *Dark Mirror (Nur erwähnt) *Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends *Bionicle: Rahi Beasts (Nur erwähnt) *Bionicle: Dark Hunters (Nur erwähnt) *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bionicle: Makuta's Guide to the Universe Kategorie:Tot Kategorie: Turaga